wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Armour
Magical armour is very rare and valuable. Magical armour and shields confer extra armour points - either +1, +2, or +3 armour points according to the strength of the enchantment. Mithril armour is not in itself magical, but the wonderous silver metal is so tough that it cannot be worked except by magical means. It is also very light and armour made from it weighs 20% of normal (20% encumbrance). Mithril armour gives one additional armour point. Randomly found magical armour can be determined using this chart: Determine the type from the chart below: Optional Rules for Generating Magical Armour Using the above rules, the enchantments woven into magical armour are somewhat limited in their effect. Basically, a piece of magical armour differs from a piece of non-magical armour only in that it offers a few more armour points worth of protection to the wearer - welcome though this is, it's hardly the exciting stuff of legend! So, to give magical armour more 'flavour', here are some optional rules for giving it a wider range of enchantments, with a variety of interesting effects, not all of which are simple protective measures... Armour Type When generating a piece of magical armour, the precise piece - helmet or breastplate, mail shirt or leggings - can be determined by using the existing table above. The process for determining armour type changes a little. Number of Enchantments Just like a magical weapon, a piece of magical armour can have more than a single enchantment cast upon it. The number and type of enchantments vary according to the piece of armour in question. To determine the number of enchantments placed on a piece of magical armour, roll on the appropriate line of the following table: Determining Enchantments The first enchantment cast on a piece of armour will always be Enhanced Protection. Any further enchantments may be chosen by the gamesmaster or determined randomly using the Armour Enchantment Tables. 'Armour Enchantment Tables' 'Enhanced Protection' 'Coif or Helmet' |- |46-50 |''Flight'' - The wearer can fly as a swooper for 10 + D10 turns per day. |- |51-55 | Hatred - The wearer becomes subject to hatred of a particular race. Roll on the following table: Note: A character who is (or by any means becomes) a member of the hated race may not wear the helmet or coif and will suffer D6 W (regardless of T and other modifiers) each time he or she attempts to don the piece of armour. |- |56-58 |''Invisibility'' - The wearer can become invisible at will, once per day. Invisibility lasts for 10+D10 turns. While invisible, the character cannot be detected by normal means. Opponents suffer a -40 penalty to hit a stationary and silent invisible character. This is halved to -20 if the character moves, speaks, or attacks. |- |59-60 |''Magic Reflection'' - When any spell is cast at the wearer, it will be reflected back at its caster if the wearer makes a successful WP test. If the test is failed, the spell takes effect normally, but the wearer may still make a WP test to avoid its effects, if one is permitted in the spell description. |- |61-90 | Protection - The wearer is completely immune to one kind of attack, magical effect, or psychological condition, however it may be caused. Roll on the following table: |- |91-95 |''Regeneration'' - The wearer regenerates 1 lost W point per turn, up to his normal score. |- |96-00 | Wizardry - A spellcaster may wear this piece of armour without affecting spellcasting. Other pieces of armour are similarly affected. In addition, the armour may have additional powers - roll on the following table: |} 'Body Armour (Mail Shirt or Coat, Breastplate)' |- | style="text-align:center;"|46-95 | Protection - The wearer is completely immune to one kind of attack, magical effect, or psychological condition, however it may be caused. Roll on the following table: |- | style="text-align:center;"|71-80 | Magical Weapons - roll on the following table: |- | style="text-align:center;"|81-85 |''All non-magical weapons'' |- | style="text-align:center;"|86-00 |''All psychological effects'' |} |- | style="text-align:center;"|96-00 |''Wizardry'' - This piece of armour does not interfere with the wearer's ability to cast spells. It can be worn by a spellcaster with no penalties. |} 'Arm Bracers' |- | style="text-align:center;"|41-60 |''Area Protection'' - Roll once on the Area Protection Table. |- | style="text-align:center;"|61-70 |''Attack Protection'' - Roll once on the Attack Protection Table. |- | style="text-align:center;"|71-75 |''Binding'' - The wearer is immune to paralysis caused by spells such as Stand Still, poisons, and any other means. He cannot be bound against his will, magically or otherwise. |- | style="text-align:center;"|76-80 |''Magical Gloves'' - The arm bracers have the same properties as a known type of magical glove or gauntlet. Generate randomly using the appropriate table. |- | style="text-align:center;"|81-85 |''Missile Protection'' - The wearer can knock aside incoming missiles with his arms and is immune to any non-magical missile no larger than an arrow. |- | style="text-align:center;"|86-95 |''Deflection'' - The wearer can deflect incoming blows with his arms, giving the equivalent of an additional 1 AP on all locations. This property may be used in conjunction with a parrying weapon, but not with a shield. |- | style="text-align:center;"|96-00 |''Wizardry'' - These arm-pieces do not interfere with the wearer's ability to cast spells. They can be worn by a spellcaster with no penalties. |} 'Leg Armour (Leggings and Greaves)' |- | style="text-align:center;"|41-60 |''Area Protection'' - Roll once on the Area Protection Table. |- | style="text-align:center;"|61-70 |''Attack Protection'' - Roll once on the Attack Protection Table. |- | style="text-align:center;"|71-75 |''Dodging'' - The wearer may automatically dodge one blow per round; the player chooses after rolls to hit but before rolls to wound. |- | style="text-align:center;"|76-80 | Kicking - The wearer gains 1 additional attack per round. His A score is increased by 1, but this attack is always a kick, which is treated as a blow with a normal weapon. Roll D6 for hit location: |- | style="text-align:center;"|81-85 |''Leaping'' - The wearer may leap up to twice the normal distance as dictated by his M score. In addition, the wearer always falls on his feet, so a fall is always counted as a jump. |- | style="text-align:center;"|86-90 |''Magical Boots'' - The greaves have the properties of a known kind of magical footwear. Generate the type randomly using the appropriate table. |- | style="text-align:center;"|91-95 |''Movement'' - The wearer is never affected by spells (e.g., Stand Still) or other conditions which restrict movement. Movement is never reduced by difficult ground, although obstacles must be negotiated normally. Psychological effects which would normally make the wearer stand still (e.g., Fear) cause him to move at full speed directly away from the source of the effect for one round and then test again. |- | style="text-align:center;"|96-00 |''Wizardry'' - These pieces of armour do not interfere with the wearer's ability to cast spells. They can be worn by a spellcaster with no penalties. |} 'Shield' |- | style="text-align:center;"|71-80 |''Spell Absorbtion'' - The shield absorbs the Magic Points from spells cast at the wearer; when 10 Magic Points have been absorbed, the shield immediately shoots out a single lightning bolt at any chosen target in the user's line of sight. |- | style="text-align:center;"|81-90 |''Spell Reflection'' - The shield can reflect spells back on their source. When the shield's user is attacked with a spell, he is allowed an I test to parry it with the shield. If successful, the spell is turned back on its caster. If a spell is not deflected, the shield's user is still allowed a WP test if the spell's description permits. |- | style="text-align:center;"|91-00 |''Weapon Breaker'' - Every time the shield successfully parries an attack with a non-magical hand-to-hand weapon, the shield's user may make a S x 10 test. If the test is successful, the weapon shatters against the shield and is destroyed. This property has no effect on magical weapons. |} 'Area Protection Table' One common function of magical armour is to protect the location covered against a certain type of attack. The wearer takes no damage from attacks of this type which hit the protected location. To determine the type of area protection, roll on the following table: 'Attack Protection Table' Some types of magical armour protect their wearer from all attacks made by a particular type of oppenent. To determine the type of opponent protected against, roll on the following table: Category:Rules Category:Magic Category:Items Category:Armour